Detalles
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: A pesar de que ya no estás junto a mí, sigo cada uno de tus pisadas tal y como un perro callejero... es sólo que no puedo olvidarme de ti y sé que algún día volverás a mis brazos nuevamente para amarnos hasta el fin del mundo. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Detalles.

Categorías: Angst/Romance.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 1/1.

Esta historia está dedicada para **Zoren Zombrio **¡Te Quiero _Z_! Eres tan genial que cuando hablo contigo me sacas más de mil sonrisas y risas. ¡Ojala te guste!

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

><p>Detalles<p>

**Craig POV**

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que terminamos? Unos… ¿seis meses? No recuerdo con exactitud, sólo me limito a observarte desde lejos, tratando de seguirte como un tigre a su presa… silenciosamente, sin que sospeches que todos los días me tengo que levantar temprano para seguirte durante todo el día. Al principio observaba como tus ojos se encontraban rojos acompañados por unas ojeras que arruinaban tu hermoso rostro ¿por qué llorabas? ¿llorabas por nuestro amor?

Nuestro noviazgo duro tres años y tal vez por eso en los primeros meses se encontrabas tan solitario y solías encerrarte en tu habitación para llorar amargadamente en tu soledad. Varias veces estaba tentado en entrar por tu ventana y abrazarte como solía hacerlo para que te tranquilizaras ¿qué nos ocurrió, Tweek? ¿en qué fallamos?

Transcurrió el primer mes y al comenzar el segundo mes, noté que Marsh iba muy seguido a tu casa, yo sólo me limitaba a observarlos desde el árbol del vecino con mis binoculares. ¿por qué le sonreías de aquella manera? ¿no habías dicho que esa sonrisa era exclusivamente para mí? Comenzaban a hacerse más cercanos y yo continuaba sin dirigirte la palabra, ya que eso me habías pedido al momento de terminar. "_No quiero saber nada de -ngh- de ti_"

Me gustaba como mordías tus labios cuando te ponías nervioso cuando te observaba de una manera tan profunda que tus temblores se hacían tan notorios y yo sólo me limitaba a abrazarte como si fueses una especie de cristal que se rompería en cualquier momento…

Extraño tenerte entre mis brazos… extraño sentir tu cuerpo relajándose cuando de daba suaves acaricias en la espalda ó cuando te acariciaba sus cabellos rubios con bastante delicadeza.

Extraño todo de ti…

Pasamos por tantas cosas que se me serán difíciles de olvidar, pero tú me olvidaste con facilidad ¿no?

Sólo pasaron dos meses junto con Marsh y te convertirse en su pareja ¿por qué pudiste reemplazarme tan fácil?

¿Stan te traer recuerdos míos? Si es así…, la culpa es sólo tuya. Muchos decían que él y yo somos bastante parecidos físicamente ¿por eso decidiste tenerlo a él? ¿Por qué era una copia mía?

Pero tanto como tú, como yo sabemos que yo soy único y nadie tiene mi personalidad y mis disgustos como gustos. Fallaste Tweek…, no puedes conseguirte a otro como yo.

¿Stan te susurra palabras de amor en tu oído? ¿palabras como yo las que te hable…?

Lo dudo.

También dudo que tenga tanto amor y cuando te llegues a dar cuenta de eso…, te vas a acordar de mí, Tweekers.

Me cansé de ser una sombra y salí de mis escondiste para hacerte frente y recuerdo tu expresión cuando me viste después de tanto tiempo cuando estuve enfrente de ti…, te sonreí al ver cómo te aferrabas al brazo de Stan. Sabes que cuando sonreía todas mis sonrisas eran exclusivamente para ti y ¿por qué no hacerlo otra vez? , después de todo continuo amándote como no tienes idea. Frunciste el ceño y Marsh entiendo el mensaje cuando te aferraste más a él, pero mi sonrisa no se borró y eso te incomodó demasiado que caminaras rápido para salir de esa incómoda situación ¿por qué huyes, Tweeks?, Marsh me dirigió una mirada de confusión y sólo continúe con mi camino.

Me pregunto… si todavía conservar aquella fotografía que nos tomamos en nuestro primer aniversario.

A veces te imagino envuelto en el silencio de tu habitación mientras abrazas nuestra fotografía mientras duermes.

Otro detalle que olvido…

¿Stan toca tu cuerpo como yo solía hacerlo cuando hacíamos el amor?

Aun tengo en mi memoria aquellos gemidos que emitías cuando te embestía rápido cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro sincronizado clímax. Tu cuerpo desnudo totalmente expuesto ante mí…, a veces te cubrías el rostro con tus manos para no ver la sonrisa que te hacía cuando te veía tan venerable enfrente de mí.

Oh Tweek… si supieras lo mucho que te extraño…

Jamás digas por accidente mi nombre cuando estés teniendo relaciones con Stan…

No vayas a decir jamás mi nombre a la persona errada…

Mañana iré a la cafetería de tus padres… espero que esta vez no le digas a Pip que me atienda, quiero oír tu melodiosa voz otra vez…

El amor que te tengo todavía… no va a morir asi como asi… puedo pasar el resto de mis días amándote y esperando a que vuelvas a mis brazos.

Esperaré el tiempo necesario para abrazarte y besarte nuevamente. ¿Sabes por qué?, Porqué te amo.

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>Shinigami Out<em>.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Detalles.

Categorías: Angst/Romance.

Advertencias: ¿Con las categorías quedan advertidos que no habrá final estilo Disney?

Capítulos: 1/1 + Bonus Tweek POV.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

><p><strong>Detalles<strong>  
>"I Really Miss You"<p>

**Tweek POV**

Desde que termine nuestra relación me he sentido vació por dentro; no sé en qué pensaba cuando te dije aquella palabra. Intentaste convencerme de que mejorarías si es que habías hecho algo mal, pero yo simplemente me negué y toda mi tristeza y dolor lo descargaba cuando estaba en mi habitación y me ponía a llorar. Extrañamente siempre sentí tu presencia en mi habitación o en dónde sea que iba sentía tu mirada penetrante y eso me hacía confirmar que me está volviendo loco.

Cartman tenía razón…, me estaba volviendo loco y tal vez podía contagiarte a ti también.

En la cafetería ya no me sentía feliz estando ahí preparando café para los clientes, ya no ibas y eso me hacía extrañarte como nunca. Por las madrugadas en las que me encontraba atendiendo a los últimos clientes, en una noche había llegado Stanley Marsh, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de la lluvia que horas atrás había invadido nuestro pequeño pueblo montañés. Se instaló en la barra y mi madre me pidió que lo atendiera como era debido y cuando le pregunté qué era lo que deseaba, el me respondió "_una oportunidad_" no entendí lo que me dijo hasta que lo miré a los ojos y no pude pensar en ti, Craig. Ustedes dos son tan semejantes que por un momento pensé que eras tú vestido como Stan, pero su voz era más dulce que la tuya y esas tontas ideas de que eras tú se fueron de mi mente enloquecida.

Me contó que Kyle había terminado con él por estar con él culón de Cartman. Al escuchar eso dejé caer la taza que tenía en mis manos.

¿Por qué Cartman nos había hecho miserables tanto a ti como a mí?

Perdí fuerza en mis piernas y sin poder evitarlo mis manos dieron a parar en los pedazos de porcelana que estaban en el suelo por mi error, me encaje unos cuantos vidrios y mi sangre manchaba el suelo. Mi madre fue la primera en verme y se acercó hasta dónde yo estaba para levantarme, me quito los vidrios en el lavabo y ahí fue cuando escuché nuevamente la voz dulce de Marsh diciendo "_yo lo llevaré a casa_"

Me llevó a casa y entró hasta mi habitación, nuevamente sentí esa sensación de que me vigilabas, pero la ignore cuando Marsh sujetó mis manos vendadas con delicadeza, solté un gemido por el dolor; Stan me pidió disculpas, y yo le dije que no se preocupara tanto que todo estaba bien.

Desde ese momento, Stan y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos y con sólo pasar unos meses; él me había pedido que fuese su pareja y si yo acepte es porque cuando lo veía a él, me recordaba a ti. Jamás llegué a amarlo ya que mi corazón estaba encadenado al tuyo y jamás pude olvidarte por eso, amaba y seguiría amando a Craig Tucker hasta el final de mis días.

Recuerdo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente, te veías más delgado y tu cabello estaba más largo, varios mechones oscuros tapaban tu rostro y ya no llevabas tu chullo y cuando vi que tenías una barba de cinco días, suspire internamente… todavía seguías siendo el hombre más hermoso del que pude enamorarme. Pero, no debía mostrarme débil ante ti así que fruncí el ceño y entendiste mi mensaje, me aferré al brazo de Stan y caminé lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de ti, no podía…, simplemente no podía dejar de amarte y me sentía mierda por jugar así con Stan.

Cuando tuve mi primera relación sexual, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y vi el rostro de Stan…, imaginé que eras tú y sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando te imaginé encima de mí, penetrándome, diciéndome "te amo" y sentir tu semilla en mi interior. A pesar de que era otra persona la que hacía todo aquello…, amaba a mi mente en su momento por darme esa pequeña alucinación.

Al asegurarme de que Stan había quedado dormido, de mi cajón saqué la fotografía que nos había tomado Clyde en nuestro primer aniversario de ser pareja, la junte a mi pecho y lloré en la obscuridad de mi habitación… sintiéndome miserable por haberle creído a Cartman y por haberte hecho daño…

Quiero estar nuevamente entre tus brazos y besarte nuevamente… quiero estar nuevamente a tu lado… ¿Sabes por qué?, Porque te amo.

**The End**

* * *

><p>NA: **El final definitivo. No más continuaciones.**

Esta continuación fue hecha por la sugerencia de **QueenBwaldorf** de que merecía una jodida continuación y por ser una de mis escritoras/lectoras favoritas, con tu mini Review me convenciste para hacer esta ¿continuación? Y espero que te haya gustado :)

TwoShot para **QueenBwaldorf** & **Zoren Zombrio**.

Nos leemos en otro OneShot/Drabble.

_Shinigami Out_.


End file.
